Confession(MiraXIQ)
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Love story about Mira&IQ NSFW, lemon
1. Origin

Elena María Álvarez code name 'Mira' was former G.E.O crew. By recommendation of her boss 'Sergio Nadal', she joined Rainbow Six with Ryad Ramírez Al-Hassar code name 'Jackal'. Right after joined Rainbow Six, Elena was appointed as a one of the Rainbow Six's RD main dev crew. As a RD team tradition, they(Thermite, Twitch etc...)had a welcome party for her. While welcome party, Elena getting acquainted with the crew. While Elena getting acquainted with the crew, Elena felt good about Monika Weiss code name 'IQ'. So Elena approached her to get to know her. "Hola Elena. Welcome to Rainbow Six." Monika said first. "Gracias." And Elena answer it. "So, why did you decided join Rainbow Six?" "Back to month ago. My boss give me a opportunity to show my true skill because he knew I wanted a opportunity to show true skill. So I said yes and I was able to join this awesome Rainbow Six team." "So... What's your background Monika?" Said Elena. "Same as your background." Elena began to show her interest that Monika's background is the same as her. After party, Elena kept thinking about her.

Later that day, Harry called Elena for a consultation. Elena headed to the counseling room. While heading to the counseling room, Elena saw Monika just out of the counseling room. "Hi, Monika." Elena said. "Hi, Elena. Did Harry called you?" "Yep." "Harry is a good guy. You don't need to worry." "Thank you." "Oh shit, I have to go. Bye. See you later." "See ya" After short meeting with Monika, Elena entered the counseling room. "Oh Hi Elena. Please take a sit." Elena sat on the chair. "Tea?" Harry asked "Yep" Elena answered. "Which Tea do you like? Green? Milk?" Harry asked. "Green Tea." Elena answered. "Okay, wait a minute." Harry gave her a hot cup of green tea and sit on the chair. "So, what is your first impression about Rainbow Six crews?" "Great, they knew exactly how to welcome new crew and they are kind." "That's great, having a good first impression is good for your future operation or create something as a team." "So... next question, which crew made the best impression on you?" "Monika made the best impression." "Really? Why Monika made the best impression?" "The other crew was friendly, but she was kinder and resonated with the story." "Hmm... do you think you will fit well with her at operation?" "I am not sure yet but I think me and her gonna fit well." "I think you and Monika can be a best friend because when I talked to her, she said that too." "Really?" Elena asked. "Yep, she also show her interest just like you show your interest to her." When Elena heard that Monika also liked her, Elena thought she should be closer to Monika. "Okay, I think it's end of today's counseling. Have a good night Elena." "You too Harry. Have a good night." After consultation, Elena took a shower at shower room and kept thinking about relationship between her and Monika. After shower, she changed her cloth to pajamas. She laid down at clean, soft bed and talk to herself. "I think I like her..." and she fell into sleep.


	2. Friendship

Next day, Elena woke up tired. Elena washed her face and brushed her teeth without thinking. After waking up, Elena headed to cafeteria for breakfast. After receiving food, Elena is looking for someone to sit with. Fortunately, there is a Monika nearby. So Elena sit next to Monika. "Good morning Elena." Monika said. "Good morning." Elena answered. "You look really tired Elena." "Last night was exceptionally tired." "There will be CQB training at 10:00AM. Take a nap after finish breakfast or you will faint during the training." "Noticed." Monika finish eating breakfast first and said "See you at training." "See ya." After Monika leave, Elena is thinking about relationship about her and Monika again. While Elena taking a shower and get dress to training uniform, she was keep thinking about Monika. And she was so tired and slept for a while.

Elena's first CQB training session has began. The CQB training instructor was Mike Baker code name 'Thatcher' and Maxim Basuda code name 'Kapkan'. They are agents specializing in CQB. They skillfully demonstrated for her. Elena impressed by their skills. After demonstration, Baker came close to Elena "So Elena I know you took part in the SWAT EU close combat sector. You might train with confidence, since we have our own technology, you should start again from the beginning." Baker said. "Okay." Elena answered "Good, your first CQB training crew member is Monika. Hey Monika! Come here!" Monika ran. "Yes? What do you need?" "I need you to teach Elena about Rainbow Six's special CQB skills. Got it?" "Yes sir." Baker went to oversee others. "So I heard your melee combat skills are as good as your scientific knowledge. Show me what you got." "Okay." Elena began to be aggressive and Monika began to panic. "You are good but It's not enough." Monika took her heart and began to fight Elena equally. They fought against each other technology. After training, Monika praised Elena's technique. "Your melee skills are as good as your reputation. I really liked that skill. I want to continue training together." When Monika praised Elena's combat skills, Elena became more fond of Monika.

After CQB training session, Elena headed to shower room. On the way, Monika suggested 'Would you like to shower together?" And Elena agreed. They went to the shower room together. Elena took off her clothes first. Her body was attractive and Sexy for men and women. While undressing, Elena saw Monika's body. Monika had sexy buttocks, thighs and waists smooth, and her breasts were quite big. She praised her body. "Your body is perfect and very sexy." Monika listened praised for her body and responded positively and Monika praised Elena body as "Your body is as attractive and sexy as my body." Elena's face became balmy the moment she received a compliment and Elena favor with Monika developed beyond her friend as a lover.


	3. Crisis and change

It's been two months since Elena joined the team. Elena's relationship with Monika grew deeper. They trust each other enough to talk deeply about each other's bad things or to openly reveal each other's privacy. They were put into operation often because they showed a good sum in the first operation and surprised many operators as well as Harry.

One day, there was a hostage situation in which the three hostages were in different locations. It was quite difficult to make the operation successful even there was a elite soldier. As always, Elena and Monika deployed. Elena took the newly developed shield, and Monika took an even more powerful detector. This operation was quite difficult, so both of them are wrapped in heavy armor. "So.. are you nervous Elena?" Monika asked. "My duty is to save people. Why am I nervous?" She answered with confidence. Monika answered with a smile. Adriano Martello code name maestro was heavily armed and then called the operators. "Pay attention here! This operation is very difficult. Dive in a helicopter, lands on the roof and moves quietly to the hostage's location. When you arrives at the hostage, use the shield Elena developed to crush enemies safely and quickly. Did you understand?" "Yes Sir!" The crew answered. "Good, move out people!" They ran to the runway and board a modified C-5 transporter. Adriano came last and said "Are you all on board?" "Yes, Sir!" The crew answered. Adriano walked through the radio and told Marius Streicher code name Jager "Ready." After the radio, the plane took off quickly.

5 minutes later, transporter arrived at 'Adolfo Suarez Madrid-Barajas Airport'. After they arrived at airport, they switched to UH-1Y helicopter. Helicopter lifted off and headed to Prado Museum located in Madrid, Spain. Elena, Monika landed on the roof first, Adriano, Baker, Elzbieta(Ela)/Zofia Bosak landed later. The helicopter left after Adriano told the pilot to "complete the landing" by radio. After the helicopter left, operators released their gun safety devices. Once they breached into the build, they hit enemies like bees and moved quickly and accurately like eagles. After all operators arrived at the designated location, they installed modified adhesive explosives by Elena on the door and waited for Adriano's signal. "Ready?" Adriano said. "Ready to breach." Rest of operators answered. Since then, there has been a burst of explosions and flashes. They quickly entered with the shield at the forefront. As operators were selected, the enemy was eliminated quickly and accurately. They rescued the hostages, and as soon as they tried to reach the escape point, a conscious terrorist shot Monika by the pistol, she was shot where the body armor was not protected. Monika fell by shooting and Elena confirmed kill the terrorist. Elena informed of Monika's injury through radio. "One of our operator get delta hotel. Request a medical helicopter." "Copy that, helicopter is oscar mike. ETA 3 minutes." The hostage told the operator. "Sir? Can I do first aid? I have experience of serving as a medic in Iraq." "It doesn't matter, save her fucking life." He tore his clothes and pressed the wounds. After some blood, they moved to the LZ. Upon arrival at the escape point, a medical helicopter arrived. Monika carefully boarded the helicopter with Elena's help. After the helicopter arrived at the airport, the agents supported Monika and boarded the transport. The transport quickly arrived at the base, and immediately after arriving, the doctor took her to the infirmary.

The doctor carefully laid her on the operation table and began to prepare for surgery. "How deep is it Doc?" Doctor looked at wound and said "Fortunately, gunshots are not deep." Monika sighed with relief. "Thank god…" After disinfection, medicine was applied to the wound and covered with gauze. "Okay it's finished. Nothing should come in contact with the wound. If something is strange, call me." "Okay, thank you doc." "Now get some rest." Doc left the room and told Elena that Monika would be fine. Elena relieved.

Thanks to modern medicine the gunshot wound was treated very quickly and cleanly in 3 days. After the wound was healed, many operators welcomed Monika return. Elena hugged Monika and said "You worried a lot, honey? Don't worry. I'm here." "Thank you so much for worrying. honey." They kissed lightly and back to their room. They took shower together before go to the bed. After shower they massage each other. "Are you satisfied Monika?" Elena said. "Oh my god… It's so good…" Monika answered. "You're welcome." After massage finished, they fell asleep.


	4. From friend to true lover

Next day, thanks to the massage, Monika woke up nicely in the morning. "Elena… are you still sleeping?" At the same time, Elena woke up. Monika kissed her and invited her to shower together. Elena said yes. They headed for the shower room. When they arrived at the shower room they took of their clothes. While took of their clothes, they talked dirty as usual. "Your breasts looks bigger today" Monika said "Really? Your breasts also look bigger today" Elena answered "You are welcome". After they talked dirty, they showered with warm water. After shower, Elena said to Monika carefully, "Monika… are you free in this evening?" "Yes. Why?" "You will see." Monika wondered what would happen in the evening.

Monika asked Harry to consult. Harry asked "What time do you want to consult?" "10 pm." "Okay, see you at 10 pm." The reason Monika asked for counseling was because it felt something strange in her relationship. Monika thought about her relationship with her while training, showering after training, and even eating dinner. After a hard dinner, Monika returned to her room and pondered again. "What the hell is going on?" While Monika was in her room, Elena thought in her room, "What should I say to her…" While thinking in each other's room, time passed by as fast as melting snow.

As the time approached, she lightly applied cosmetics. After tidying up her appearance, she headed for the counseling room. On her way to the Harry's office, she thought in her head what to tell Harry. She arrived at Harry's office and knocked on the door. Harry opened the door and said, "Come in." When she came in, Harry asked her, "Tea or coffee?" She was a German and asked, "Do you have a beer?" Harry took a cold German beer out of the fridge as she expected to ask. "How did you know that I like beer?" "How did I know? I consulted Elena and asked what you drink." "Oh…" She could find the answer in Harry's answer, but she was nervous and still couldn't find the answer. "So… why did you asked for a consultation today?" "…No other reason. Because of relationship between Elena and Me." "Why? It sounds very good to hear what other operators say." "I don't feel uncomfortable with each other, but I feel strange about her." "Then... I will ask you some questions. Answer me honestly." Harry asked many questions to know in detail, and Harry asked her the last question. "Hmm... Then I will ask you the last question. Do you think you love her?" When she heard the question, she fell into deep thought. "Harry calmly said, "Don't think too soon, think slowly." She thought very deeply, like a patient test of the waiting person. Monika said "...I think, I really love her." Harry replied, "She loves you, and you love her too. Then don't hide your beloved feelings and express them to her. That's for the relationship between you and her." After hearing a good answer, she told Harry, "Thank you. It made me very comfortable." Harry gives her the ring she saved as a sign of affirmation, "tell her you love her with this ring." She received the ring and left the room and said to Harry, "Thank you very much." Harry said, "I did what I had to do." She smiled and headed for her room comfortably.

When she arrived in front of her room, she knocked. When she opened the door, she entered the room with her hand holding the ring back. She asked her, "How was your consultation?" Then she replied, "I think I found the answer I wanted." She asked her what answer she got. "What answer did you get?" She shyly showed her ring and said, "I got the answer that I really love you." With a trembling voice Elena asked her, "You... really love me?" Then Monika answered, "Yeah..." Elena said, "In fact... I really love you too." Monika didn't panic as she expected to tell, and she asked, "Why we didn't tell each other that we love each other early?" Then Elena replied, "It's okay. Now you've told each other that you love each other." And they confessed to each other "I love you" at the same time. And they kissed to confirm their love. After a light kiss, their love began to deepen. As their love deepened, they decided to have a good time of their own.


	5. Their good time

Elena began to undress first. Elena took off her white t-shirt. When her white t-shirt came off, her white bra was shown. After Elena took off her white t-shirt, she took off her adidas tracksuit. As she took off her pants, her black panties were shown. Monika looked at Elena's white bra and panties and said, "You look really sexy." Elena answered "thank you" and asked Monika "Are you gonna take off or what?" Monika took her heart and said, "Okay, I'll take it off quickly." Then Elena said, "Don't take it off too quickly, take it off slowly to make it look sexy." Monika smiled and replied, "Okay, baby." She sexyly took off the T-shirt that reads "Special weapons and tactics." After she took off the t-shirts sexy, a red bra was shown. When Elena saw the red bra, she told Monika "Nice color." Then Monika answered, "Thank you." After Monika took off the t-shirt, she unzipped the faded jeans. Elena wanted Monika to take off her pants as well. She took her jeans off sexy as she read her mind. Finally, both of them took off their clothes. Elena first told her to "Touch me" and she said "Okay." After Monika put Elena to bed, Monika kissed her first. Monika kissed her very aggressively. After aggressive kiss, Monika began to lick her neck first. As Monika licked her neck, Elena began to feel orgasm. Elena's moans haven't been so loud. As Monika began to lick her breasts, Elena's moans began to grow harder "Oh my god… haaaa… suck more harder babe…." "As you wish, baby." Monika sucked more harder as Elena wanted. While sucking aggressively, Monika started to suck Elena's nipples and her moaning got louder. "Oh my god… suck more harder babe…" Monika began to suck her nipples harder, as Elena's asked for, like a fish met water. She sucked the nipple enough to make her happy, and she asked her to do the same below.

Monika replied, "Okay, baby." And she took a deep breath. As Monika prepared to act, Elena began to grasp her mind. Elena asked "Ready?" And Monika answered by thumbs up as a sign of yes. Monika began to lick the inner part thighs. Whether Monika licked gently, Elena's moan was small. As Monika's tongue turned to the upper part, Elena's moan grew louder. But Elena was still not satisfied. Monika began to stimulate more aggressively, as she knew Elena was not satisfied. Then Elena said, "Yeah ... that's it." After a while, Monika took off Elena's panties. Then Elena felt that time had come. So, Elena told Monika, "If you love me, get me to my limits." "I'll let you experience more than that," Monika replied. At the end of the conversation, both took a deep breath. And Monika moved to action without delay. At first Monika began to lick slowly. Elena couldn't say whether it was because of the excitement that came all of a sudden. When she barely wore, she said, "Harder." Monika raised her thumb as a reminder. Monika licked Elena's vagina like a predator which found prey. Then Elena reached climaxed and made the loudest moan that humans could make. Because of extreme orgasm, her body bent like a bow. After that Elena said "Oh my god… Monika… I think I'm gonna cum… please suck all of it if you love me truly…" Monika replied "Don't worry. Baby." Elena's moan grew louder and eventually cumed. Monika swallowed all the liquid that came out from Elena's vagina like drinking water in desert. Elena wanted to have a good time longer, but Elena couldn't do it anymore because her fitness had reached its limit. But Elena exerted tremendous mental power. So, she said to Monika, "You have shown me enough love. Now it's time for me to show you my love." After hearing her, Monika stopped licking and nodded.

After Elena got out of bed, Monika lay down. They were already physically exhausted and took a short breath. But their physical strength could not beat their mental strength. So, they decided to grab hold of the spirit and have a good time. Elena started sucking Monika's toes first, contrary to what Elena did. After a bit of toeing, Elena said something different than Monika's expectations. "Show me your back, baby." So, Monika turned back. Then Elena began to lick her back like a candy. Monika couldn't resist the excitement because of her subtle but intense orgasm. Monika barely opened her mouth and said, "Be more aggressive, baby ..." Then Elena says, "Do you really make me aggressive? Can you handle it?" Like a lifetime decision, Monika said, "There is no limit in front of love with you, baby..." Elena smiled and said, "Okay, baby. Lay back down naturally." Monika lie down naturally. Monika is ready to accept and Elena is ready to please her.

First, Elena began to lick Monika's neck slowly. Monika was not satisfied and did not moan at all. Elena started to sucked and licked Monika's breasts and nipples at the same time like she was aiming. As Elena's plan worked, Monika began to be satisfied. "Oh yeah… that's what I'm talking about, baby…" Elena descended a little further, with a happy smile. As Elena got down to Monika's vagina, she began to took off her red panties. Monika swallowed and calmed her heart, and Elena took a deep breath and prepared. Monika said, "Suck it fucking hard, baby. Like today is end of our lives." Elena answered, "I will suck fucking hard until I die, baby." Elena began to lick Monika's vagina without hesitation. Then Monika made a loud moan. How big it was to wake people around. Fortunately, it was soundproof enough to be inaudible even to shoot the automatic rifle against the wall in the next room. Monika's orgasm reached its peak. Monika barely opened her mouth and said to Elena, "Oh my god... now I know you love me so much… baby… I love you…" In response to that, Elena put her hand on Monika's breasts and began to touch it aggressively. Monika began to feel like she had never felt for life. She began to feel like she had never felt for life. "Oh my god… Elena… I think I'm gonna cum soon. Lick every drop if you… haaaa… stay with me until end of the earth… baby…" Elena licked harder to make her cum. There was a signal of cum. Monika made an unusual moan and cumed immediately after the moan. Elena didn't miss a drop and swallowed everything that flowed out from Monika's vagina. Monika was exhausted and confessed to her, "Stay with me forever, baby... Will you?" Elena said to her, "I'll stay with you until end of the world." They hugged each other. And Elena first confessed, "I love you Monika…" and then she confessed too, "I love you too Elena…"


	6. Love and friendship

After a good time, they fell asleep hugging each other. The next morning, Monika woke up first, and Elena woke up shortly after Monika woke up. Monika got out of bed, licked Elena's lips, breasts first with her tongue, and gave her a kiss on the licked area. After a fresh morning kiss, Monika asked Elena, "Slept well, honey?" Elena answered and asked, "I slept well. Did you sleep well?" "I slept very well," Monika replied. Elena got out of bed and did a back hug, with her hands naturally pointing to Monika's big and beautiful breasts. And Elena put her hands on Monika's breasts. Monika liked it thanks to their good relationship. Elena put her head on Monika's shoulder. Monika got a hand on Elena's two hands. Then she kissed her cheek. As they watched the sun rise through the window, they had a refreshing morning.

It was Christmas Eve. They were worried about the gifts to each other. They followed their usual story and decided to present. Elena knew Monika had a latex fetish. So Elena decided to give her a bra and panties made of latex with shine. On the other hand, Monika usually knew she envied her sexy ass. So she decided to give her a pair of shiny latex pants that cling to her lower body. And since they both love sports, they both decided to give each other sports bras. Decided on Christmas presents, went out into town, bought Christmas presents, beautifully packed and returned to base.

Christmas has come. Operators had a happy Christmas feast in the evening. After the feast, they gave each other gifts, cookies, and letters. After giving and receiving gifts, they returned to their room. They came to the room and opened the gifts they received from the other men. But the reaction was a bit dingy. Finally Monika first opened the gift Elena gave. Monika surprised when she received a gift from Elena latex bra, latex panties and high quality sports bra. Elena said to Monika with a happy look, "Try it." Monika quickly undressed in anticipation. Monika undressed and finally took off her red bra and panties. After taking off the red bra and panties, Monika wore latex bras and panties. Monika wore her underwear and said to Elena, "Thank you so much. Perfect fit for my breasts size and the texture is so good. Thank you." Monika hugged Elena, wearing only underwear. Elena smiled and said, "I'm happy that your dream happened" Now it was Elena's turn to open the gift. When Elena opened the gift, there were shiny latex pants and a sports bra in her favorite color. Elena also surprised and said, "Oh my god ... is this what I'm thinking about?" Monika says, "Yes, that's right." Elena took off her top and black bra, and then put on a sports bra and said, "It fits my breasts." Monika smiled and said, "Try on the pants as well" Elena took off her sweatshirt and tried on the pants Monika gave her. Elena thanked me, "Now my sexy ass shows up. Thank you." And they enjoyed christmas night with 'Good time' as usual.

Later, no one could break their love during their service, and after retirement they continued their friendship.

The End


End file.
